There Can Only Be One Bella
by nitenel
Summary: Neither can live while the other survives...  If you like Twilight - Don't read!


Bella and Bella

Author's Note: I don't know when Twilight takes place and I don't care when. But for my purposes Draco is maybe a year old and the Twilight Saga has already ended.

Bellatrix walked down the street lost in thought. Her master was angry with her. Apparently she had been flirting with a vampire and werewolf. As if! She would never ever even think of touching a werewolf or vampire.

The more Bellatrix thought about it, the more disgusted she was. But then it hit her – someone must be impersonating her!

She decided she would go to someone she could trust. But who? Who could she trust? She immediately discarded Rodolphus, her husband. It was a loveless union.

Bellatrix had few if any friends. Then it hit her! Narcissa! How often had they confided in each other? She made up her mind and headed to a dark alley where she apparated with a soft pop.

She appeared in front of Malfoy Manor where she hurried to the large door. She knocked on the door and it opened. A small house-elf said, "It's Dobby's pleasure to welcome you to Malfoy Manor, Mistress Bellatrix. Would you like to be seeing Mistress Narcissa?

Bellatrix nodded and followed Dobby to the sitting room where Narcissa was sitting on a couch nursing young Draco. "Bellatrix! How nice to see you! Sit down!"

Bellatrix sat down and said, "Someone's impersonating me."

Narcissa frowned and repositioned Draco. "Who?"

"If I knew, would I be here?" snapped Bellatrix.

Narcissa ignored her and asked, "Any grudges?"

"Uh maybe the entire Order," Bellatrix said snidely.

Narcissa frowned, "There was a family who lived near here. They had a daughter Bella…"

"That's it! Where did they go?" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Forks, Washington… There daughter is a squib," Narcissa said.

"Thanks Cissy! Tell the Dark Lord I'm going to the U.S!" Bellatrix cried as she apparated. She appeared in a small town.

She pulled out her wand and grabbed a muggle. "Tell me where Bella Swan is, muggle!"

"D-do you mean Bella Cullen?" the terrified muggle asked.

"Is her maiden name Swan?" growled Bellatrix.

"Y-yes…" the muggle said.

Bellatrix smiled and motioned for the muggle to continue and he said, "She lives with her husband Edward at 54 Stultus Street!"

"Excellent. Good-bye," Bellatrix said and wiped the muggle's memory.

She spun around and appeared in front of a medium sized house. She strode to the front door and knocked. A man who looked fairly familiar opened the door. "Yes?"

"Good day – May I speak to Bella Cullen, please?" Bellatrix asked politely.

The man looked at Bellatrix suspiciously and took in her frazzled and odd appearance. He shrugged and said, "Yes, just a sec."

Bellatrix nodded as he went back inside and called for Bella. He came back out. "She'll be right back down, ma'am."

"Thank you… Have we met? You look fairly familiar," Bellatrix asked curiously.

"Uh, I don't think so. My name's Edward by the way – Edward Cullen. Bella is my wife," he answered.

"What was your mother's maiden name?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Diggory, ring a bell?"

"Yes actually, my husband works with a Amos Diggory. Maybe you're related."

"Maybe."

Bellatrix heard footsteps and a young woman appeared. "Yes?"

"Are you Bella Swan?" Bellatrix growled.

"Yes," she said puzzled.

"Then you must die!" Bellatrix cried.

With a casual flick of her wand she sent Edward flying into the house where he hit the wall hard.

Bella screamed and ran into the house slamming the door behind her. Through the door she cried, "Who are you?"

"I am Bellatrix Lestrange! There can only be ONE Bella! My master has decreed it! Neither can live while the other survives!"

Bella cried out and Bellatrix laughed cruelly as she flicked her wand at the door and it blew up. She entered and saw Bella huddling over her un-moving husband.

"He's a half-blood," Bellatrix sneered distastefully, "Even you could do better, you little whiny girl."

"Would you rather me mate with a werewolf?" Bella said sarcastically.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Edward. "Crucio!"

Edward started screaming and writhing on the ground. "See he's alive!" Bellatrix said, smirking.

Bella screamed and lunged at Bellatrix. Bellatrix snarled and slashed her wand at Bella. She gasped as a large gash appeared on her face and she fell down.

Footsteps came coming up to the door. A muscular man stepped through the wrecked door. "Bella? Edward?"

When he came across their bodies and Bellatrix he gasped. "Bella!"

"And who might you be?" asked Bellatrix in contempt.

"I am Jacob Black! Werewolf!" he said as he turned into a large wolf.

Bellatrix laughed. "You're no Werewolf! You're an animagus, you fool!"

The wolf growled at Bellatrix and jumped at her. Bellatrix sneered and lazily flicked her wand at it. The wolf fell to the ground, a bloody mess.

"What an idiot," Bellatrix said aloud.

She kneeled down next to Bella's still form. "It's nothing personal. I can't have you taking my place, can I?"

Naturally, Bella's still body did not answer. Bellatrix smirked and stood up. With a wave of her wand she set the house on fire. She walked calmly out of the burning house, as timber fell from the ceiling and ignited the floor behind her.

As she walked down the path from the path she thought of how pleased her master will be.

A/N: Hehe. Apparently Stultus is stupid in Latin. Hehe.

Thoughts to this anti-Twilight story?


End file.
